


Jesus of Suburbia

by XephyOfTheDawn



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 05:31:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16570574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XephyOfTheDawn/pseuds/XephyOfTheDawn
Summary: A series of five short Jack-centric drabbles based off the song Jesus of Suburbia by Green Day. I get inspired by strange things. Sue me.





	1. Part I - Jesus of Suburbia

**Author's Note:**

> They're most likely going to be a little longer than this first one, but it's just an introduction. I'll have the next one up as soon as I can. :)

Jack had always thought very highly of himself.

It wasn’t as if he necessarily thought he was _better_ than his adoptive family, but he knew that he was not made for the dreary streets of Satellite.

He was made to show the world who he really was. Neo Domino City would know Jack Atlus’ name one day.

Jack was a star. And he’d be damned if he wasn’t going to shine.


	2. Part II - City of the Damned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit longer this time. :) Jack is 8, and Yuusei is 7.

Broken glass. Fallen buildings.

The shattered dreams of a once-hopeful society.

The streets of Satellite were nothing compared to the bustling city life of Neo Domino. What Neo Domino knew in prosperity, Satellite knew in hopelessness.

It was always a fight for his next meal. Always a fight simply just to wake up in the morning. Even after Jack was taken under Martha’s wing, it simply felt as if it wasn’t enough. He felt selfish for thinking so, with all Martha was doing for him.

He felt incomplete, but at least Yuusei and Crow made it somewhat more bearable. Even if he’d never admit it.

“You’re always looking at the city,” Yuusei said suddenly, startling Jack and breaking him out of his trance.

“Because there has to be something better out there.” Jack’s eyes were hardened with determination. “This can’t be it.”

Yuusei shrugged. “Maybe.”

Jack clicked his tongue in annoyance. Yuusei was always thoughtfully quiet; the blond could never quite read the younger boy. “No, I’m sure of it.”

“Even if there is,” the younger started, after a few moments of silence “what could we do to get there? The people of Satellite aren’t allowed in Neo Domino City.”

“I know.” Jack looked at his feet, squaring in on his especially filthy shoes. “But I can’t give up hope.”

Yuusei offered a rare – albeit small – smile. “I wouldn’t want you to. Maybe one day, Neo Domino and Satellite can be one again.”

“Yeah.” Jack looked back out at the brightly lit city. “Maybe.”


End file.
